DN054Rowdy.txt
__TOC__ DN054 |scene= |topic=000568C6 |before=DN054JohnnyD: What a drag... |response=''{Genuine congratulations}'' That was a slick showing, boss. |after=DN054Roxy: You're the cat's meow, Zeke! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000A7CD3 |before= |response=All done? |after=Player Default: Yep. You're gonna have to give me something harder than that. |abxy=A}} |topic=000A288A |before=Player Default: That June is a doll, and her mirelurk cakes are the most far out thing I have ever tasted. |response=''{Playful ribbing}'' Just so you know, I will be checking your work. The Cats won't take credit for shoddy craftsmanship. |after=DN054Zeke: So he had the skills to spiff up the Warwick pump. Should we rustle his jimmies with somethin' else? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058DBA |before=Player Default: Yep. You're gonna have to give me something harder than that. |response=That was just the first test, buster. Don't get big headed. |after=DN054Rowdy: Just so you know, I will be checking your work. The Cats won't take credit for shoddy craftsmanship. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058DB9 |before=Player Default: I fixed the dumb pump. |response=''{Irritated}'' Sounds like the next thing we need to fix is your dumb attitude, buster. |after=DN054Rowdy: Just so you know, I will be checking your work. The Cats won't take credit for shoddy craftsmanship. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00058DB8 |before=Player Default: Yeah, and I better get something good for all this work. |response=I think you forgot how tests work, buster. |after=DN054Rowdy: Just so you know, I will be checking your work. The Cats won't take credit for shoddy craftsmanship. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00058DB7 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yeah, and did you know about the terrible smell over there? Sheesh. |response=Why you think I've been putting off going back over there? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Seriously, who builds a farm at a sewage treatment plant? |after=DN054Rowdy: Just so you know, I will be checking your work. The Cats won't take credit for shoddy craftsmanship. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000BF662 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Somber}'' I used to run with a raider gang a while back. Just didn't know any other way, ya know? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Somber}'' Well, one time a raid went wrong and I was left for dead on a highway somewhere. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Somber}'' Zeke and his boys found me while looking for spare parts. Took me in, fixed me up, and showed me I could make better use of my skills. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Now I stay, cuz I know these knuckleheads wouldn't leave me like that. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1d}} |scene= |srow=21 |topic=000A7CD3 |before= |response=Saw you over there gabbin' with Zeke. What's the story? |after=Player Default: Here to help. |abxy=A}} |topic=000A2434 |before=Player Default: Here to help. |response=''{Slang for "good". She is pleased. }'' Tops. |after=DN054Rowdy: From the looks of it, I'd say boss man thinks you have a little Atom Cat in ya. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A2433 |before=Player Default: I don't even know. |response=I think I do. |after=DN054Rowdy: From the looks of it, I'd say boss man thinks you have a little Atom Cat in ya. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000A2432 |before=Player Default: Something about bread hooks. |response=''{Frustrated the player does not understand your slang}'' Bread hooks, ya know? Hands. What a square. |after=DN054Rowdy: From the looks of it, I'd say boss man thinks you have a little Atom Cat in ya. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000A2431 |before=Player Default: You have something for me to do? |response=There's always something to soup up, strip down, or make shiny around here. |after=DN054Rowdy: From the looks of it, I'd say boss man thinks you have a little Atom Cat in ya. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000A242C |before=Player Default: Tops. |response=''{Amused}'' From the looks of it, I'd say boss man thinks you have a little Atom Cat in ya. |after=DN054Rowdy: Wants old Rowdy to see if you have what it takes to shack up with us. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A242B |before=DN054Rowdy: From the looks of it, I'd say boss man thinks you have a little Atom Cat in ya. |response=Wants old Rowdy to see if you have what it takes to shack up with us. |after=Player Default: I have what it takes. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A242A |before=Player Default: We'll see. |response=''{Happy to unload your work}'' I've been putting off hauling myself over the pond to Warwick for this, but now you get to do it. |after=DN054Rowdy: This here's something I've been fixing up, part of the pump system at Warwick. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A2429 |before=Player Default: I have what it takes. |response=We'll see. |after=DN054Rowdy: I've been putting off hauling myself over the pond to Warwick for this, but now you get to do it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A2428 |before=Player Default: This won't be hard. |response=''{Amused}'' Oh, a cocky one, eh? |after=DN054Rowdy: I've been putting off hauling myself over the pond to Warwick for this, but now you get to do it. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000A2427 |before=Player Default: The only cat in me is the one I cooked up for dinner last night. |response=Don't sell yourself short, buster. |after=DN054Rowdy: I've been putting off hauling myself over the pond to Warwick for this, but now you get to do it. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000A2426 |before=Player Default: What do you want me to do? |response=Nothing I can't do myself. Got this clunker I want to see you spiff up. |after=DN054Rowdy: I've been putting off hauling myself over the pond to Warwick for this, but now you get to do it. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000A2420 |trow=3 |before=DN054Rowdy: I've been putting off hauling myself over the pond to Warwick for this, but now you get to do it. |response=This here's something I've been fixing up, part of the pump system at Warwick. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Thing was clogged up like Zeke after one too many cans of cram. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=I want you to go to the pump shed there and install it. |after=Player Default: No problem. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00058DFD |before=Player Default: No problem. |response=The Warwick folks might be squares, but they are nice enough. We help them with our skills, they give us food. Works out real nice. |after=DN054Rowdy: Oh, and make sure to let June Warwick know when you are done. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058DFC |before=Player Default: Not the best use of my talents. |response=''{Irritated}'' You wanna be an Atom Cat, you gotta pay your dues. Just install the piece. |after=DN054Rowdy: Oh, and make sure to let June Warwick know when you are done. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00058DFB |before=Player Default: Might take me a while. |response=Don't go turning on the sirens and flashing lights, Jack. The Warwick folks know the Cats have a busy schedule. |after=DN054Rowdy: Oh, and make sure to let June Warwick know when you are done. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00058DFA |before=Player Default: Warwick? |response=Warwick's an old water plant turned farm just East of here. Bunch of squares who spend all day digging in the dirt. |after=DN054Rowdy: Oh, and make sure to let June Warwick know when you are done. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00058DF9 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: The Warwick folks might be squares, but they are nice enough. We help them with our skills, they give us food. Works out real nice. |response=Oh, and make sure to let June Warwick know when you are done. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=She's the bird in charge around there. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000BF65A |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Dryly sracastic, but friendly}'' The Atom Cats Garage, dummy. Its a haven for cats too cool to live anywhere else in the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=We got a thing for custom power armor jobs, because what's cooler than power armor? |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Nothing, that's what. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |topic=000568A9 |before= |response=Just install that thing at Warwick and tell June about it. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000A7CD3 |trow=6 |before= |response=You want to spiff up your power armor, you've come to the right place. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=The Atom Cats have the most far out mods this side of the apocalypse. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Looking to spiff up your suit? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=What's buzzin', cuzzin'? Here for an Atom Cats custom job? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You know what fires me up? A new piece for my suit. How bout it? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Don't let your suit get stale, Clyde. Get yourself a new mod. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=00048521 |trow=4 |before= |response=We could use a few more suits around here... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Dryly annoyed}'' Set your peepers elsewhere, Jack. Least 'til the race is over. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Get back to work, Jack. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Just install that thing at Warwick. This is a test, remember? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0001DB03 |before= |response=Get back to work, Jack. |after= |abxy=}} HolotapesQuest |scene= (Cats poetry night tapes #3) |srow=5 |topic=000D0081 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{On stage, with stage fright.}'' Um, so I'm Rowdy. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{On stage, with stage fright.}'' And um, I wrote this poem. |after=Player Default: You're doin' fine. What's it called? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000D007F |before=Player Default: You're doin' fine. What's it called? |response=''{Reading from your notes, shaking too much to read clearly.}'' Um, it's called "An ode to my hammer". |after=Player Default: You got this, Rowdy. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D007D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You got this, Rowdy. |response=''{Reading a poem, shaking with stage fright. Trails off.}'' An ode to my hammer, so heavy and nice... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{A pause, then running off the stage, distraught.}'' I'm sorry. I can't do this. |after=Player Default: Rowdy, come back! |abxy=A1b}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files